


Sincerely, Jeon Jeongguk

by 8abyeojin



Category: Bangtan Boys, K-pop, bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, Unrequited Love, a letter, one pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8abyeojin/pseuds/8abyeojin
Summary: When Min Yoongi doesn't reciprocate Jeon Jeongguk's love, he writes a letter.





	Sincerely, Jeon Jeongguk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Friend.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Friend.).



dear min yoongi,

twenty-one years. that's how old i am. in twenty-one years i have unfortunately done many things. i've been to america, i've found my passions, i've discussed whether i thought anne frank was a lesbian, then later whether emily dickinson was a lesbian, i've fallen in love, i've eaten a pretty raw burger, and i've been depressed. one of these things are not like the others.

okay to be fair, they're all a little out there, but the depression is what i'm getting at. in my twenty-one years, i've discovered that i am in fact, not straight. gasp, am i right? well, that's right. and i might flaunt that shit now, have two pride flags, i'm out to my immediate family and all of my friends now, but it's still indescribably one of the worst things i've ever realized in my life. to find out that i was not just the way everyone else was? jarrinh. and i did try to hide it for a while, which didn't work, so i came out, which, also did not work very well. it's just yet another event to add to my list of things done in my twenty-one years.

after that, i decided "hey, enough is enough" or rather other people told me enough was enough. so then i found you, on accident of course. i didn't expect to fall in love with you at all, you were someone i could just talk to, yoongi. about anything. it was so new to have someone in my life that i could just easily talk to like i've known them for years. the problem with that is, i hadn't known you for years. i didn't know you. you'd think i'd be thrilled, but every time i found out something new about you, i'd be kicking myself. why didn't you meet him earlier? why aren't you close enough to know all this? and all sorts of self-deprecating thoughts.

then we got closer, we shared more than i can even think of at this point, but thinking back now, you probably didn't think much of it. no, you definitely didn't. it's okay though, yoongi, i understand. see, this happens to me a lot. this whole unrequited love thing, honestly it's a skill. put me in a room with 20 people who'd love to love me, and i'd find a way to get out of the room. it's funny, really. i understand.

on my end, i started experiencing something like love, not quite, but akin to it. ah, i'm going on and on. whether it was the way you're definitely weirder than me, or the way you're undeniably yourself, or the passions you have, i found myself experiencing something new. i guess i'm not that original, cause you don't feel the same. i understand though. twenty-one years, huh? in my twenty-one years, i've fallen in love. but in my twenty-one years, nobody's fallen in love with me. but i understand.

i understand that you don't see me how i see you. i'm going to respect that and love you from here, because you deserve it. i just hope that one day i deserve it too.

sincerely,

jeon jeongguk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. It's not too good, considering I rewrote this from already have written the first paragraph to a friend. The plot is all taken from my life, honestly I'm not expecting anyone to find this.


End file.
